1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a member for agitating and conveying a developer, a developing device, and an image forming apparatus using the same
2. Related Art
Generally, in image forming apparatuses using an electronic photographing method or an electrostatic recording method, a developing device that develops an electrostatic latent image formed on an electrostatic latent image carrier such as a photosensitive drum is used. As such a developing device, for example, so-called two-component developing devices in which two-component developer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a developer) including a carrier having magnetism and toner having a resin as its primary component are housed in a developing housing having a developing opening facing the electrostatic latent image carrier, a developer holding member (for example, a developing roll) is disposed to face the developing opening of the developing housing, and an auger that conveys the developer inside the developing housing to a developing roll while agitating and conveying the developer is disposed on the rear side of the developing opening of the developing housing have been widely used.
In developing devices of this type using the two-component developing method, it is required to dissolve aggregated toner while supplying toner consumed by a developing operation and to stably convey and supply the developer to the developer holding member.